Talk:Model Ships
Someone else noticed that the model named "kodiak shuttle" don't look like the kodiak shuttle at all ?! Where does this type of ship came from ? Cyphius 17:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, this isn't model for a shuttle. This is "human heavy cruiser" from Mass Effect Art Book (page 95).--Santilian 17:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey thanks ! And I think that this is this ship that we can briefly see during grunt loyalty quest, the one that dropped the others krogan after the Tresher Maw is defeated. Cyphius 17:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes indeed. Gatatog Uvenk's ship.--Santilian 22:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) One can also be seen at the beginning of Kasumi's mission. Incorrect model count I took a picture of the models and realized that there are 10 models not 9. The 10th appears to be a Mass Relay(?) (bottom row, below the SSV Normandy SR-1 and the Geth ship) I found no information regarding location or price. Anybody know anything about it? Mitsubishi 17:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's not a mass relay, it's a quarian ship and it can be found on a desk in the last room of Tali's Father's lab ship. (During her loyalty mission) : There are 10 models in total and there's two in Omega, one isn't listed. Not sure what the name is, but I remember buying it recently. And the UT-47 only appears after the Collector Base, it isn't there before, bought from Memories of Illium again. It is buyable midgame only. 17:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The UT-47 model appears after the Collector SHIP mission. ::The 10th ship is an Alliance Cruiser. I can't remember where it's purchased, though. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Verrikan I noticed that the turian ship model from Zaeed's room is the same as the Turian cruiser model in the captain's cabin. However, Zaeed refers to the ship as a "frigate". Is this an error, or is the Verrikan slightly smaller and i didn't see that ? : Could be either, honestly. Although ship models aren't necessarily proportional in size (compare Sovereign to Normandy SR-1) so even if the Verrikan were a miniature version of a normal turian cruiser the models might not show it Lalala la 18:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ships' Name in the Image Could you add the name of each ship in the photo? I cant' identify which ship is the one top-right of the Ascension. :It is supposed to be the Kodiak but the model is actually Gatatog Uvenk's ship. Lancer1289 02:36 March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Dont be haten of that, i get the wrong parts in models i purchase all teh time, sometimes i get eintirely different models, plus that ship is also seen in mass effect redemption so thats cool ralok 11:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Not a geth dropship Not really a part of this discussion here, but I think people missed the point of this image. The description on the right-hand side of the screen most certainly calls the ship a cruiser. -- Dammej (talk) 15:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :And I have to question that because the Sovereign description says "a small ship model of the geth flagship destroyed at the Battle of the Citadel" (emephsis added). Now we all know that the geth didn't build Sovereign, so I really have to question whether that cruiser description is accurate. It seems bias, and part of the cover up the Council is participating in, like the Sovereign model description. The Sovereign model description is inaccurate so how do we know that this description, which is written in universe after the geth attack, is inaccurate or accurate. We don't. Lancer1289 16:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::And don't forget the model of a UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle that... isn't actually of a UT-47 Kodiak. Models are hardly accurate sources, it would seem. SpartHawg948 17:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no interest in participating in the debate over Geth Dropship v. Geth Cruiser. I'm not even entirely sure what's up for debate there. But I believe that SpartHawg tacitly conceded (on Talk:Geth Dropship) that the description here doesn't necessarily have to be inaccurate. Could we at the very least label the geth ship model here in the same manner that the game does? (Namely, as a Geth Cruiser) Failing that, I believe that the "inaccuracy" would at the very least deserve the same mention that the mislabeled Kodiak does. -- Dammej (talk) 23:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I concede nothing, as there is nothing to concede. I never claimed that the ship in question was not a geth cruiser. I was merely backing up the claim that model ships are hardly accurate sources of information. Additionally, as the above screenshot makes clear, the game labels it a 'geth ship', not a geth cruiser, so I see no need to change it from what the game calls it to something else. SpartHawg948 23:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed it is labed as a Geth Ship, not a cruiser, and it has been changed to reflect that. I support the move to geth ship, but not geth cruiser because we have no factual evidence to support that. Lancer1289 23:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pictures This was an idea I had earlier but I was wondering what others were thinking if we were to get individual pictures of the ships. I know we do have a picture of them all, and an individual one for the Base Ship Model, but I really do think that having an upclose picture of each one would be a good idea. Thoughts? Opinions? Lancer1289 23:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Display Case Trivia This is something I meant to get around to earlier as I'm a bit conflicted about it. Since we've seen that the display case can double as a projection screen during the briefing for Arrival, I was thinking about adding that to the trivia section. However, this is where I'm getting conflicted. First is location. Should it should go here, in the SR-2 article, or nowhere at all. Given the fact that we haven't seen the case be able to do anything else before that, or the fact that it can turn black like it did, obscuring the ships, leads me to think that it could be trivia in this article. Second is if it is trivia. If it was put it in, I'd leave it myself, so you can see why I'm conflicted about. Thoughts on that? In addition, take a look at my proposal above about individual pictures. Lancer1289 02:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :But this article is more about the model ships themselves than the display case. As such, I see no reason whatsoever to include it here, and ample reason to include it in the Normandy SR-2 article. For that matter, I can also see no reason to include it as trivia. It isn't trivia any more than the fact that the conference table doubles as a communications device is. SpartHawg948 02:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And this is the exact reason why I asked for a second opinion. I'll work it into the Captain's Cabin section of the SR-2 article. What's the old saying, if you have a question, ask, and if you are conflicted about something, get a second opinion. Or something like that. Lancer1289 02:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you get to keep them? If you decide to replay your game after you beat it, do you keep the model ships like your armor or do you need to re-buy them. no page i have seen has mentioned this... or if you keep your pets for that matter...--Tbone11 13:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :You'll need to repurchase/reacquire all of those items, the model ships, the fish, the space hamster, Shepard's old helmet (Normandy Crash Site DLC), the Prothean artifact (Firewalker DLC), and Shepard's dog tags (LotSB DLC). -- Commdor (Talk) 13:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i guess i won't waste my credits on them until i have everthing else then--Tbone11 15:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :You really don't need to worry about wasting credits. The price for all of these items is less than one weapon upgrade and even some armor components. The geth ship is the only one above 500, so if you want them all, then just purchase them as you go. Otherwise you may forget. Lancer1289 18:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Which one am I missing? I can't figure out which ship is the one directly north-west of the Destiny Ascension. I booted up my game today and was shocked that I was missing one to begin with. Any help? Matt 2108 19:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Since you say north-west, I'm assuming you're not standing by the private terminal and have mirrored view of the case. It would be the Drop Shuttle model. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :The model may be purchased as the Kodiak, but is actually of Uvenk's ship which you see on Tuchanka. Lancer1289 20:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Models I assume there will be a section on the Models in ME3 soon, I am having trouble finding them all and cant find info on them. --Jwgray1985 21:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's some info, but it'd be nice to have the timings of when they show up as well, which I've not been able to find and sadly wasn't paying attention: http://gaming.stackexchange.com/questions/53576/where-are-my-model-ships 22:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) That article is, unfortunately, missing seven ships. I have an empty slot in Shepard's cabin, and count a total of sixteen ships, not including the Space Hamster. --Goatmon 23:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) PS3 - Consistently missing several models in ME3. The one in the CIC, and all but one in the shuttle bay. The one I can find is between James and the shuttle. I must chalk this up playing ME3 as a loner. When I've played my friend's collection (Xbox360), I've found all the models. I have to assume these missing models require prior collection in ME2. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:33, June 18, 2017 (UTC) PCC I want to extract a model of the Turian cruiser/frigate but the model ship seems to be the only physical instance of it ingame. Would anyone happen to know which of the .PCC(s) these are in? Tiel424 03:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Found it. It's in BioD_Nor_000Cabin.pcc under StaticMesh3 and is named "Turian_Frigate_Min.pskx", you know, in case you had the same question. Tiel424 04:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Replay & Missing Ship So, I recently restarted ME3. I purchased all the ships in ME2. And I can't, for the life of me, figure out the one I'm missing. It's to the right of the Destiny Ascension, and appears from images I've looked at, to be the Alliance Heavy Cruiser. However, when I look in the area recommended for finding it, I find nada. Is it possible that it won't reappear if re-starting the game if not found the first time around? Karl "13621" Mjolnir 01:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Appears so. Same thing happened to my brother.--Xaero Dumort 02:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, I managed to find both the Freighter & Quarian ship on the 2nd playthrough, though. Karl "13621" Mjolnir 02:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sovereign Now that dose not makes sense for the fiction about making a Ship Model based on a genocidal faction's ship that takes the lives of innocence and is clearly an enemy of the past Graf Gaius (talk) 22:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC)